What Makes the Jungle Animal Wild
At the jungle village, Shere Khan, generous of having Minnie returned, released Toulouse, Berlioz, and the Lost Boys. Danny was standing before him. "How!" Shere Khan said. "How!" Danny repeated. Sawyer was wearing an emerald tube top and a matching skirt, and slippers, Toulouse was wearing a blue loincloth, and Berlioz was wearing a red loincloth. "What's Shere Khan doing, Toulouse?" Sawyer asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Toulouse replied. "What's he saying?" Berlioz asked. "He says 'Danny Cat, mighty warrior, saved Minnie Mouse, make Shere Khan heap glad'." Toulouse answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Sawyer giggled. Shere Khan put a crown of bananas on Danny's head. "I'll make you, Danny Cat, a heap big king. You are now king of the jungle." Danny did a Tarzan cry and the boys cheered. Then, they all sat down, Danny next to Shere Khan. Minnie passed the pipe to Shere Khan and then Danny. "Teach the pale-faced brethren all about jungle animals." Shere Khan said. "Good. This should be most delightful." Toulouse said. "Uh, what makes the jungle animal wild?" asked Pudge. "When did he first say 'Roar'?" Phineas and Ferb asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Berlioz called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Shere Khan smiled. Then the jungle animals begin to sing as Berlioz, Sawyer, and Toulouse took a turn with the pipe. Jungle animals: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the jungle animal Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the jungle animal He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the jungle animals and boys danced. A kangaroo named Sour Kangaroo stopped Sawyer. "Can no dance." Sour Kangaroo said. "Go get the firewood." Angrily, Sawyer turned around and stomped off as she went to get the firewood. Jungle animals: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Roar"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Roar"? Hana Mana Ganda In the jungle book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big roar When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Kovu was trying to impress Kiara, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Zira. Meanwhile, Minnie is dancing in front of Danny on a drum. Danny was impressed. Minnie got off the drum and goes over to him. Jungle animals: What made the jungle animal wild What made the jungle animal wild Let's go back a million years To the very first jungle prince As Sawyer was getting firewood for Sour Kangaroo, she was shocked that she saw Minnie rubbing noses with Danny. Sawyer dropped the firewood and put her fists on her hips, glaring at the couple in jealousy. Danny blushed and grinned. He then did a Tarzan cry and joined in the dance. Jungle animals: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Shere Khan smirked at this and watched Danny and Minnie dance. Jungle animals: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the jungle man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The jungle animal's wild Then the jungle animals in the line, followed by Simba, Pudge, Phineas, Ferb, Thumper, Flower, Toulouse, and Berlioz. "Wahoo!" Toulouse cheered. "Toulouse!" Sawyer gasped. "Take care of my toy mouse." said Berlioz, as he handed Sawyer his stuffed toy and did a Tarzan cry, following Toulouse. "Berlioz!" cried Sawyer. A hand settled on her shoulder. That hand belonged to Sour Kangaroo, and she was sick of Sawyer slacking off. "Go get the firewood." "No, I won't get firewood!" Sawyer snapped, "I am going home!" And with that, she left the jungle tribe while the jungle animals, her brothers, and the boys were still having fun. Meanwhile, Tanya was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Tanya turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a bag by Abis Mal. "Hey, let me out!" Tanya cried as Abis Mal took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Mousekewitz, but Jafar would like a word with you." Abis Mal said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction Category:CoolZDane